Break Even
by team3dward
Summary: Edward is the popular school playboy, What happens when he meets his match. Bella Swan, new 'it' girl stirs things up at Forks High. AH. Canon Pairings. Future Lemons. Better summary inside.
1. Wash Away

_Summary: Edward, the confident, wild and cocky school playboy is one of the most popular students at Forks High. What happens when he meets his match. New girl and regulation hottie, Bella Swan comes to Forks and shakes things up. What happens when playboy meets playgirl. Will there worlds collide? Who will school who? AH. Canon Pairings. Future lemons_

**

* * *

**

"Put me on a pedestal

treat me like a shallow fool i am,

i'm caught between the moon and sun underneath your every move i am.

don't wash away

don't wash away again."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **

**BPOV**

"Bells, look at my little girl, so grown up, so beautiful. Renee was right; you've got trouble written all over you." Was the first thing to come out of Charlie's mouth. As corny as it was I know Charlie of all people doesn't like to express his feelings often so I may as well be nice to the old man and embrace it.

"Hey dad, it's great to see you too!" Fake smile- Check.

I just stepped off my plane from Phoenix to Port Angeles. That's right; I packed up my big city life to live with my dad, Charlie- or chief police to the good of Forks. Forks- the wettest place in the continental US.

So you're probably wondering why I chose to move from the blistering heat of Phoenix to the dreariness of Forks. Well the truth is I didn't chose. I was sent here by my erratic mother, Renee. Apparently her and her new man candy Phil couldn't handle my bad girl ways. I didn't see the problem but it appears that Renee can. So of course Charlie stepped in. I don't see anything wrong with my behavior. What 17 year old girl doesn't like to drink, smoke and if im being completely honest- fuck.

So im doing time in Forks till I 'calm myself down'. Pshhh If she thinks just because I've been shipped off to Transylvania means im not going to live my life than she has another thing coming. I can cause trouble by simply entering a room. My long curly chestnut hair drapes down past my lower back, ive got full lips, deep brown eyes completed with a full set of lashes, a complexion so clear you couldn't find a blemish with a microscope, ivory skin, legs to my chin and curves in all the right places. And don't even get me started on my chest. My girls are my best friends. As cocky as it sounds im beautiful, sexy, charming and I know it. I also know how to use it to my advantage.

Some people are blessed with brains, others with beauty. Isabella Swan has both.

After making small talk we entered Charlie's pride and joy, his charcoal SUV. He loved this thing more than life itself. Every second year he upgrades to the newer addition. The man is whipped. Just because he's Chief Police doesn't mean he's a poor man. Not at all. 'Charles Swan' inherited quite a fortune after his parents passed- leaving him there estate and everything else under the renowned lawyer's names.

But Charlie likes to play it down, me, no way, I am the complete opposite. I like to live large, and it shows. Finally we drove up the long drive to the new to me home. The house was a 3 story cream Victorian style house. After giving me a tour downstairs Charlie lead me up the stairs to the 3rd story where my room and ensuite was.

My room was amazing. It was so me, deep, midnight blue feature wall with white lush carpet. My bed was a queen size and had a plain white comforter with lace details. My pillow cases and sheets were pure white silk. It looked like it was fit for a queen. There were white, silver and dark blue drapes hanging over my bed from the roof. It looked beautiful. I walked around the room and when I spotted the closet I nearly passed out. I tripped over my own two feet several times trying to get there as quick as I could. It was huge! It was at least the size of my bedroom bad in Phoenix. The best part was it was already filled, Renee sent down my entire wardrobe a few days ago. The walls were all mirrors. My shoes had been placed carefully on a huge rack. The site of all those Jimmy Choos nearly made me cry, they were so beautiful. After I looked around the closet I made my way to my ensuite. It had ceramic tiles with blue diamonds around the edges. I had a shower with glass screens instead of curtains and a huge tub which im sure will come in handy when I come home from a grueling day in hell, also known as high school.

I was very pleased with my room. It almost made Forks bearable, almost. I decided to unpack the rest of my things. Once that was done I climbed into my bed, I couldn't help it, it was way to tempting.

"Knock Knock"

"Come in dad." I called out.

Charlie came in and stood at the door and started snickering. "Bed time already hey Bells? Want me to tuck you in, or perhaps sing you a lullaby?"

"Oh yes please daddy, I wouldn't want the bed bugs to bite!" I smirked back at him.

He simply shook his head and said, "My, my Bells, I can tell this is going to be an interesting change to this house."

"Well I certainly hope so."

He laughed at me, then walked over and sat on my long cream couch.

"So I just came to see how you were settling in and if you wanted to stay in and order something for dinner or maybe go out and get something?"

"It's really great dad, I couldn't have done it better myself. And I'm kinda tired so do you think we could just order some Chinese or something? I wouldn't want to be tired for my first day in hell, also known as Forks High."

"No problem Bells, I didn't do much. Esme Cullen chose everything for the room and arranged for the decorators to scheme it like this. She's a really sought after Interior Designer, got her own company and everything. As for dinner that's fine with me, as long as I get my belly full." He grinned.

"Yeah im with you there. Go order the food and ill be down when its here. I just have to have a shower."

"No worries Bells, ill call you down when its here." With that he left and went downstairs. I decided to check my emails. There were a few from my old friends and one from Renee the wench.

"Oh this should be a laugh" I said aloud to myself.

_Dear Isabella Marie,_

_I hope your flight was safe and you're settling into Forks nicely._

_I know Charlie spoils you and thinks you're an angel so try not to play the 'Daddy's little girl' card to often._

_Try and calm down a bit. Maybe stay home for a few weekends and concentrate on your grades. And for goodness sakes lay off the drinking, smoking and the other stuff you get up to. Okay now remember I love you and im doing this for your own good._

_I'll miss you, but certainly not your mischief! _

_Love mum._

Wow. Just wow. Renee sure has a way with words that's for damn sure.

After I wrote her a charming reply filled with insults I decided to shower and change into my new Pyjamas. They are so cute. It's a Victoria Secret silk lavender baby doll. Once I put that on I decided to wear a robe just so I don't give Charlie a heart attack. I slid my uggs on and bounced down the stairs skipping two at a time just as I heard him call out my name.

I almost crashed into Charlie I was going so fast, after he steadied me we went to the dining room together and ate whilst making casual conversation, he told me all about the high school and his work schedule while I whined about being in a town so small. After we were both to full to eat another bite we bid our goodnights and I wandered upstairs to my room.

I lay on my bed tucked under the comforter and read my favorite book 'Wuthering Heights' until I decided that 9.30 was late enough to call it a night. Before I drifted into slumber I thought about living with Charlie, really it isn't as bad as I imagined it would be. It's actually kind of nice for a change, though I would never say it out loud. After I pondered in my thoughts I fell into a deep sleep only to be woken several hours later to a loud chorus of bells. After rubbing my eyes I rolled over and found the source of the disturbance. It was an alarm clock.

"Arghhh!" I grumbled to myself. After finally shutting it up Charlie came upstairs and started chuckling.

"WHAT?!" I screamed in frustration. Only to my dismay it made him laugh harder.

"Nothing, nothing. I see you found my welcome home present I got for you? Oh and nice hair by the way."

"Oh yeah its great to be home and your gift was extremely thoughtful. You really didn't need to go all out." I said making my sarcasm very noticeable. "And whats wrong with my hair?" I turned around and caught sight of myself in my vanity and screamed. I ran to the dresser and started combing out the notes. Once it was back to silky smooth I turned to Charlie and glared at him. That shut him up.

"Now now, I just came to say goodbye and wish you luck on your first day."

"Okay well how am I supposed to get to school? Walk or the bus or something? Far out Charlie." I was getting angrier by the second.

"Bella just calm down. I left directions on the counter and some money for dinner; I'll be working late tonight. As for how to get there just look out the window and let me know if you like it."

I sprinted to the window and nearly went head first once I saw it. After squealing and jumping up and down for a while I charged over to Charlie and slammed into him yelling at the top of my lungs, "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!" The man nearly passed out.

"So you like it?"

"Dad, I love it, thank you so much!"

"Well now, its no problem Bells. I just want you to enjoy your time here and maybe not break my back in the process."

I slowly untangled myself and gave him another hug.

"Well i've got to head into the station, the keys are on the counter as well. Good luck and drive safe!"

With that he exited my room and left me to get ready for the day. I glanced at my Dior watch and my eyes bugged out of my head a little bit.

"SHIT!" I yelled. It was past 7.30 already. I ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

After I was clean I proceeded to do my hair, make up and pulled together an outfit for school. Once I was ready I checked my appearance in the mirror and I liked what I saw. My hair was hanging loosely down my back with my curls lying effortlessly. My face had a natural look to it, a little bit of foundation, a hint of blush to give me some color, clear lipgloss and my traditional smokey eyes which consisted of eye liner on my top and bottom lids, coated with mascara, making my usual brown eyes pop.

My outfit was simple yet sexy. I wore my favourite pair of skinny leg jeans which hug my lower half amazingly showing off my legs and hips. My dark blue silk tank top and to top it off a pair of royal blue peep toe Choo pumps, making my already long legs look like they go for days. As for jewelry I kept it simple, my Channel earrings and my gold Pandora charm bracelet filled with charms from my friends and family.

Once I approved my outfit I grabbed my country road shoulder bag and headed to the kitchen. Seeing I didn't have much time I grabbed a granola bar, the money and directions off of the counter and headed out the door. I spotted my new baby and beamed. It was a sparkling black M3 BMW convertible. It was beautiful and it was mine. I climbed in and started it up, listening to the purr of the engine before heading down the road. It was so smooth.

As I was driving I couldn't help but smile as I blasted 'Tainted Love' by the pussycat dolls, screaming to the lyrics. After I sung along to a few more songs I finally arrived to Forks High- Home of the Spartans. It was dull and dreary but not as bad as I thought it would be. Brick buildings, green grass. Noting special, but certainly not bad. As I searched for a park I noticed the rest of the car park was filled with rust on wheels. Although there were 3 rather ostentatious cars that caught my eye, a bright red BMW, a canary yellow Porsche and a silver Volvo. I pulled up and prepared myself for the very first day at Hell High.

After all if this was hell, than I was most deffinitly the devil herself.

* * *

**AN: First chapter. Please review if you are interested in me continuing on with the story, it might not seem that interesting at the moment but I have big things planned and would love some feedbacks. Thanks.**


	2. Eyes on Fire

**AN: I just wanted to say thank you for those of you who took the time to review the first chapter. I really am thrilled with the response I have already received. Feel free to share any ideas you may have for this story with me. Please review and give me some feedback. Thanks.**

"I'll seek you out,

Flay you alive.

One more word and you won't survive.

And i'm not scared of your stolen power

I see right through you, any hour."

**Chapter Two:**

**BPOV**

Reluctantly I stepped out of my car slinging my bag over my shoulder as I stepped out; I made my way through the overly crowded car park. Once people started to notice my presence the whispers started. Rolling my eyes as I looked around the sea of faces I decided enough eyes were on me. I 'accidentally' dropped my keys. As I bent down very slowly to retrieve them I kept my legs perfectly straight and poking my butt out. As I picked them up I made sure to squeeze my cleavage together. I simply smirked and sashayed my way through the group. Scanning my eyes around the car park I observed majority of the girls were shooting daggers at me whilst the boys simply adjusted there pants and watched me through lust filled eyes. Happy with my first impression I turned and headed for the office, after receiving a few cat calls on the way I finally reached the brick building. I wandered inside and examined the room- pale yellow walls, white curtains with lace trim, a few pictures on the walls and far too many plants for the amount of green already outside. There was a counter across the room and perched behind it was a lady with dark red hair piled on top of her head, with glasses on the very tip of her nose. I coughed and made my way up to the counter, smiling politely. Her name tag on her blouse read 'Ms Cope'. She looked up at me from whatever she was reading and smiled.

"Hello dear, may I help you?"

"Yes please, my name's Isabella Swan. Today's my first day and I came to pick up my schedule and sign in."

"Oh Isabella, yes, Charlie's girl?!" She gave me another sweet smile.

I couldn't help but to grin back at her. Of course everyone new I was coming. I was the daughter of the Chief Police finally coming home from the big city.

"That's me, but please, I prefer Bella."

"Okay then Bella; let me get you your schedule." With that she walked over to a desk covered in different colored folders. I watched as she leafed through them and walked back with a blue manila folder in her hand. She pulled out several pieces of paper and handed them to me one by one as she explained what each of them were. I thanked her for her help after she told me I was to return here after last period this afternoon with my slip signed by all of my teachers. I looked down at my map and schedule trying to find the quickest way to my class as I still had to go to my locker. I surveyed my surroundings once I reached my locker and noticed more people were in the hallways than before. Just as I put the last of my belongings away the bell rung. Sighing, I walked towards Building B for my first lesson- English. I walked into my classroom and saw there was half a class already seated. I was about to sit down in the front row closest to the door, but just as I pulled my seat out a girl around 4'9 with bright blue eyes and short black spiky hair stopped me.

"Hi! I'm Alice. You're Isabella right?" She asked while keeping a smile on her face the whole time.

"Hey, yeah, but just call me Bella."

"Oh Bella, I can tell where going to be great friends, you are so sitting with me and my family at lunch!"

"Um sure. Thanks Alice." I smiled brightly, I already liked her.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself, where are you from?"

"I just moved here from Phoenix to live with my dad."

"Oh. Chief Swan right?"

"The one and only" I answered back with a huge grin on my face.

"So what are your hobbies?"

As we continued on with our conversation I found myself smiling the whole time, Alice was really nice, she was bouncing up and down in her seat the whole time I spoke. When the bell rung I was a little scared to leave Alice's side. But she assured me she would meet me outside my next class and take me to the cafeteria.

She led me to my next class, calculus. Ugh. At Phoenix I was never any good at calculus and I knew here at Forks it was going to be no exception. When we reached the class Alice gave me a hug and a big smile and walked away. Just as I sat down a boy with a cute baby face and big blue eyes came and stood in front me.

"Hey, I'm Mike. Mike Newton." The baby face boy said

I couldn't help but laugh at the way he sounded. Who did he think he was, James Bond?

"Um hey Mike. I'm Bella. Nice to meet you" I tried to hold back a laugh as I watched his eyes light up.

I must have encouraged him because he picked up my hand and raised it to his lips and placed a sloppy kiss on it. I couldn't help but flinch and quickly pull my hand away.

"So, how about we go out to dinner tonight and you can tell me all about yourself" he finished off his sentence with a wink.

"Sorry Mike, but I'm really busy with unpacking and everything." Lie.

"Oh do you want me to come over and help you? I have a car and everything."

I held my breath trying my absolute hardest not to laugh in this morons face. Couldn't he take a hint?

"Um, no thank you Mike. But that's great you have a car."

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow."

"I really don't think so."

"Well we'll see" he replied with a smug smile on his face.

Finally the teacher waltzed in and told Mike to go sit down; he walked away and winked at me, again, as I tried not to laugh, again.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around and came face to face with a girl with brown curls bouncing all over her head. She had way to much make up and her outfit looked like it was about 2 sizes to small. She raised her eye brows at me and smirked.

"So, I take it your Bella, huh?"

"That's me."

"Well, I'm Jessica Stanley and I basically run Forks, just wanted to let you know." I started laughing so hard my whole body was shaking.

She glared at me and started to turn a little bit red.

"Um excuse me freak. What's so funny?"

Oh hell no. "Freak? Who are you calling freak you're the one with make up that is similar to a clowns." Yeah that's right. I went there.

"Bitch please. I'm like the hottest girl in Forks. That's why im going out with Edward Cullen."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Jessica. But one I have no idea who the hell Edward Cullen is but if he's dating you then I obviously don't even want to. And two, this is my second lesson, I have seen less than 15 girls and already you are in the bottom 5 uglies. Once again, sorry!" By the time I finished my little performance the bell rung and people were shuffling out the door.

Jessica still sat there, fuming, probably trying to figure out something to say. Meanwhile I was on my way to my last class before lunch. Biology. This was a class I could take in my sleep, I was all A's in this, even in the advanced placement in Phoenix.

I made my way to the back of the room trying to get my book of my bag before I reached the desk when my foot got caught on the corner leg of the table. Before I knew what was happening I was on someone's lap. Looking up I gasped. The person's lap I was on was a boy, a boy who looked more like a modern day Adonis than a high school student. He had a chiseled jaw, with just the slightest hint of stubble. Full pink lips. A pale, but clear face and bright green eyes sparkling like emeralds. He had a mop of bronze hair on top of his head which looked like a serious case of sex hair. He was the single most amazing specimen I had ever seen.

He did not belong in Forks. After my examination of the Adonis I realized I was still on his lap and he was staring at me. Knowing the power I had on the male species I decided to have a little fun. I grinded my ass a bit into his lower regions as I stood up and bent down to pick up my books that had been dropped and forgotten, giving him a nice view of my behind as I went down. When I turned around to face him I nearly forgot how to breathe, he was staring at me smiling. He had straight, white, perfect teeth coming together in a crooked grin while looking me up and down.

He put his hands on my hips and moved me forward a little bit, where he was touching me felt like I was being electrocuted, little sparks were flying throughout my body. Then he presented all of my books to me and moved my hair to the side and whispered, "As much as I appreciated your little show, I don't know how happy you'd be if I was the one to bend you over next time." He spoke in a velvet voice that sounded so smooth and I could feel his cool, crisp breathe on my neck where he had leaned in. Moving my hair back he went and sat down where he was before. I followed him and sat down next to him, placing my bag on the floor and books on the table; I turned to him and nearly took him up on that offer.

I decided to tease him a little bit; after all it's what I was known for.

"And what I said I would be more than happy?" I answered him, looking up through my lashes the entire time, I moved my chair closer and slowly rubbed my leg on his, thoroughly enjoying his reaction. He was gripping the table so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He cocked his head to the side and once again scrutinized me. After what felt like forever he spoke again.

"Well then, I'd say something like, will you marry me?" And then he laughed.

I smiled at him and joined in on his laughing. After we sobered up he extended his hand and introduced himself.

"Edward Cullen." As I stuck my hand out he wrapped his fingers in with mine waiting for me to speak.

"Bella Swan."

After that was said he held my gaze and eventually dropped my hand. I couldn't help but feel slightly sad at the loss of contact with the god.

"So Miss Swan, what's your story?"

"Well it's quite simple Mr Cullen. Bad girls do bad things. Mommies eventually find out and cant deal with it so ships off bad girl to live with daddy in the puddle town Forks."

"Ah I see, and im presuming you're the bad girl, Bella?"

"Eh, I suppose you could say so. She seems to think that because Charlie is Chief of Police I will be forced to change. But you know what they say. You can lead the horse to the water, but you can't make then drink it."

"Well Miss Bella, you certainly are a very nice addition to Forks, and I must say, I like you the way you are. You're refreshing."

"Why thanks Cullen, means a lot, truly does." I looked at him and saw him smirking at me. I just gave my sultry smile back at him.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I literally screamed at him. He looked around the room and I followed his gaze nearly everyone was staring at us.

"Okay you can all turn around and mind your own business now, I wasn't talking to you." After I said that Edward started laughing so hard his body shook. After everyone turned to face the front Edward looked at me expecting me to speak.

When I didn't he finally said, "Go on."

"You're Edward Cullen!"

"Um, yes, I thought we established that." He looked at me confused.

"Oh we did, im just stating you're Edward Cullen."

"Well I confirmed it, so I don't really see your point?"

"You are dating Jessica Stanley."

I started laughing at the irony. I had said I never wanted to even meet this Edward Cullen and here I am sitting next to him admiring him and talking to him like we're old friends.

"I don't know why you think that but can I assure you that I am in fact single."

"I think that because she just threw a bitch fit at me which I nicely threw back at her."

"The fuck. That bitch needs to be put on a leash! Bella we are NOT dating, I mess around with her every now and then and she seems to think it means I'm in love with her or some other garbage."

I laughed. I laughed hard and I kept laughing until he finally shut me up but putting his hand over my mouth.

"Yeah okay, laugh it up but it's not funny."

"Oh it is very funny, Edward"

"I fail to see the humor." He responded.

"Well sure it's not funny for you, you're probably losing precious pussy over it, but for me, the new girl who knows no one it is hilarious."

He stared at me and grabbed my chin and leaned in. We were millimeters apart when he stopped and said, "It just so happens that the new girl is the precious pussy I don't want to lose."

I leaned my head towards him and angled it so he thought I was going to make a move when I stopped, there was literally space for a hair between our lips when I spoke, "Too late." My lips brushed his as I said that we were so close, and then the bell rang. I jumped up and walked away, turning around I saw he was still sitting there. I laughed and winked at him as I exited the room.

When I got outside I saw Alice walking towards me. I still had a big dumb smile on my face from my performance back in Biology.

"Hey Bella! How was your morning?"

"Hi Alice, well calculus was great, I got in a fight with Queen Bee Jessica and Biology flirted my ass off with the hottest thing alive."

"Oh please, Jessica is horrid. As for the flirting, wow im proud, so who was the hottie?"

Just then Edward walked out and strutted over to us. He shoved her playfully and called her shortie while she flipped him off.

"I'm sorry Bella; this is my brother, Edward. Edward this is Bella now go find one of your whores and leave us alone. Who knows how many diseases I'm catching by just standing next to you,"

"Alice you're hilarious. As for the whores im waiting on one right now and I have zero diseases. Carlisle checks me regularly." He winked at us and I laughed a little at Alice's shocked expression.

"Whatever Edward."

She turned back to me and smiled slightly before asking, "So Bella, who was the 'hottest thing alive' you met in Biology?"

I could have died. I wanted the ground to swallow me up. I looked to Edward who was laughing his head was back and everything.

Alice looked between us and smiled knowingly.

"This." She gestured to her brother.

I didn't say anything I just nodded.

Edward however was still laughing. Alice pulled me away and began questioning me. I had no idea what to say to her. I just admitted I wanted to bang her brother.

"Relax Bella, you're my friend, friends tell each other these things."

"I know, I just feel a bit mortified. He is your brother and he heard what I think about him."

She just shook her head and smiled.

"Silly Bella, Edward doesn't mind at all. He will actually appreciate you for your honesty. But I just want to say that my brother is bad news. He can't settle down with one girl he has to string along half the school."

"Thanks Alice. Don't worry I'm not the relationship type either."

'Okay then, hey maybe Edward has finally met his match!"

We finally reached the cafeteria and she turned and faced me.

"Ready to get your fine ass noticed Bells?"

I grinned at her

"Can't wait Al!"

We strutted into the cafeteria and watched as all eyes followed us as she took me to a table where 3 other people sat. The first was a big, brawny guy with huge muscles, curly black hair, hazel eyes and dimples. The second was a slightly lanky guy with honey blonde hair and light blue eyes and the third was a girl who looked like she belonged on a runway. She has golden blonde hair and also pale blue eyes. She had the same features as the boy next to her.

They all turned as they heard us approach and introduced themselves.

The big guy was Emmett, Alice's other brother. The amazing girl was Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. The lanky boy next to her was Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's twin. Ha! I knew it. Damn I am perceptive.

When I told them my name they all started laughing. I waited for them to stop for an explanation.

Finally, Rosalie spoke.

"You're Bella Swan, the new girl who put Stanley in her place am I right?" I laughed and nodded.

Emmett stood and lifted me off the ground hugging me.

"You're my new little sister, Bella!"

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

Jasper spoke next.

"You that new girl, that bitch got owned. People have it on there phones and everything."

I shrugged and replied facing them all.

"That bitch needed to no that new girl is the new boss."

They all laughed with me for a while before Jasper spoke again.

"This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

And I couldn't agree more.

**AN: How was it? I need some opinions. Don't be scared to tell the truth! I'll update again before the weekend is over if I get review to know use are still interested. **


	3. Chemicals React

* * *

"Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react"

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**BPOV**

The rest of the day was a blur. Everything continued on in the same manner. The boys were persistent in asking me out and checking me out whilst the girls either glared at me for stealing the spot light or gave me a fake smile and tried to play the whole "keep your friends close and your enemies closer card." It was quite hilarious if you ask me. I found that I had History with Jasper, Spanish with Rosalie and Alice and Gym with Emmett and Rose. Which left me with only Government and Business by myself. I really liked hanging out with the gang. They were all different and hilarious it was great. We already had plans to go to Emmett's after school to get grilled. I hadn't smoked up at all since I've been to Forks and I was itching.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh. Emmett you are one dead motherfucker."

He laughed at me for a while till he calmed down and decided to be a smart ass.

"Well, well, well, the badass is scared of little Em is she."

"Pshhh. I could take you down."

"Is that a challenge im hearing," I don't know how long Jasper had been standing there but that didn't matter at the moment. Emmett was looking at Jasper probably also wondering when he got here and I took this as my opportunity to pounce. I charged at Emmett and leapt onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist I covered his eyes and pulled him down by his shoulders.

I could hear Jasper laughing in the background but I kept going till the big baboon was lying on the cement. I heard someone who sounded a lot like a hyena, when I looked up I saw that it was Alice and she was leaning on her Porsche for support. Rose was standing there looking quite shocked and also highly amused. Emmett was now finally standing up and looking at me with disbelief.

"Dayum, new girl has game. I feel like a proud mama."

Everyone laughed again until we finally were ready to get out of there.

"Bella, me and Rose are going to follow you to your house and then you can come with us to Em's. Kay?"

"Sure Al, that sounds good."

"Okay bye guys, we shall see you soon. And if you know what's good for you, you'll wait for us to start!"

Rose and Alice both gave Em and Jasper quick kissed and they both scooped me up in big hugs then we were finally on our way.

I climbed into my car and put on the radio. "Shut up and Drive" was playing and I began to sing along. Alice and Rose followed me to my house and came inside.

"I'm just going to quickly get changed. Do use want to come up to my room or wait down here?"

"I wanna see your room!" Alice squealed. Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay follow me!"

When we got to my room Alice and Rose both started complementing me on it and looked around while I went to my closet.

I changed into some jeans and put a cardigan over the top of my blouse. I kept my Choo's on and grabbed a purse.

"Guys im ready, let's go!"

"Okay. By the way Bella I really love those shoes."

"Thanks Rose, they're my favourite pair."

We all climbed in Alice's Porsche and she floored it the whole way to Emmett's. I must say, for a little girl she sure has a big personality.

When we reached Emmett's house I was impressed. It was a 2 story caramel coloured house with a big black door and a porch. It was obviously big and had a nice yard.

Rose marched right on in without knocking and Alice and I followed in suit.

We snuck up on the boys to find them lighting up.

Rose snatched Emmett's from his hand and took a drag before blowing it in his face.

"Thanks babe." She cooed.

I was bemused, Rose had spunk and I liked it. She was a lot like me.

Jasper started laughing once again and was clearly well on his way to being fried. He gave Alice a kiss and shoved the smoke in her mouth and then took a big gulp from his flask before passing it to me.

"Fresh meat."

I take it he was referring to me.

I decided to show my skills and skulled almost half the flask in one go while the rest of them stared at me. Jasper just laughed and mumbled 'typical' while Emmett clapped me on the back and the girls just looked a bit shocked.

"Yes ladies?"

They giggled before Alice said, "Geese Bella you fit in with us perfectly I can't even believe it. Everyone is usually so lame and boring and you come and you rock this place! Im very impressed and I can tell where going to be great friends." She had a huge smile on her face so I gave her a hug and agreed wholeheartedly with her.

After we all had a few drags we were feeling pretty mellow.

The subject of school finally came up and the girls told me how Emmett and Jasper were on the football team and that they are the head cheerleaders.

I had to say I wasn't surprised with that revelation.

"So Bella, did you have a cheer squad in Phoenix."

"Yeah Rose, I did."

"And…"

"And… Yes I was on it. I was head cheerleader actually."

"I knew it!"

"Oh my god Bella you have to join! You can be help me and Rose this year!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, come on Bella it will be so much fun!" Rose joined in.

"Sure girls that would be a lot of fun! When's sign up day."

"Yayyyy!" Alice was screaming and jumping up and down while the rest of us laughed. I think this was usual Alice behaviour.

"Actually it's tomorrow! After school is the tryouts and since me and Alice will be judging your automatically in since I know you will have skills. You just have to show up and give us a bit of a show and your name will be on the list!" Rose explained.

I was really excited, another thing to add to my list of 'Things that don't suck in Forks.' It was slowly growing.

"Sounds good girls. I'm really keyed up now."

After a few more hits and getting to know each a bit more we decided to call it a night. Alice drove me home and told me she would see me tomorrow.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells, how was school?"

"It was great dad, I made some friends and my classes were all easy."

"That's great Bells."

"That Alice Cullen is a lovely girl."

"Yeah she is, I hang out with her and her friends."

"That's nice Bells, i'm glad your fitting in."

"Me too, I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"See you sweetie."

When I went into my room I decided to have a shower. After I was finished in the bathroom I checked my emails and replied to the few from my friends back in Phoenix. After that I decided to choose what I was going to wear tomorrow.

After browsing through my huge closet I decided on my black skinny leg jeans, a grey tank top and my black leather jacket. I decided to go with my black pumps with bows on the front and that was that. I packed my bag for school and remembered to select an outfit for cheerleading. I settled with a pair of black tights and a plain white tank top. By the time I had everything prepared for school I listened to my iPod for a while until I felt myself beginning to drowse off.

I woke to the sounds of my alarm clock going off. I groaned and buried myself in my pillows. Once it finally stopped ringing I dragged my lazy ass out of bed and headed straight to the shower. Once I was finished I put on my blue silk robe and blow dried my hair and decided to wear it straight today. When I was happy with my hair I did my make up. Light foundation, a hint of blush, smoky eyes and my favourite lip balm. I went back into my room and put on my outfit I chose last night. I sprayed my Marc Jacobs perfume on my pressure points and gave myself a once over in the mirror. I was very happy with my look today.

I quickly grabbed a granola bar and made my way out the door, I noticed Charlie's cruiser was already gone as I jumped into my car and sped off to school.

Upon my arrival the whispers began again. I really loved the attention; I mean I know most people usually want to disappear into the walls of a new school, but not me. Now that I was hanging out with Forks royalty I knew that I was going to be the talk of the town for quite some time, and that was fine by me.

I parked my car next to Rosalie's beamer and stepped out of the car. As I scanned the car park for the gang I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I cocked my head to the side to see Emmett's curls out of the corner of my eye.

"Get off me you big oaf!"

"Morning Bells!"

"Yeah yeah, morning to you too, now can you please put me down!"

Finally I was released from the bear called Emmett. I said my hello's to the rest of the group and locked my car.

"So Bella, where giving our day a little kick start. Care to join?" Jasper asked me and I was nearly 100% sure he was drunk right now. He was wearing a fedora on his head and had a plain black t-shirt on with a tie and jeans. Only Jasper could wear shit like this and still manage to look like he stepped out of a Calvin Klein catalogue.

He passed me a bottle of Grey Goose which was at least half empty. I took a few sips before passing it to Alice who was looking very pixie like today in a hot pink tank top and denim mini skirt with 6 inch Manolo Blahnik heels.

She then passed it over to Rose who looked nearly as sexy as me in a bright red singlet with lace detail at the collar paired with tight denim jeans and a pair of fabulous silver Jimmy Choo's with red jewels on the toes.

We continued passing the bottle around until it was empty, shortly after this the bell rung and we were all feeling a little buzzed, well in Jaspers case, a little more than buzzed and more on the way to drunk.

Alice and I left the others and made our way to English, stopping at our lockers we continued onto English while the others went to their own classes. We discussed Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet in English and considering I was feeling pretty great I made my opinions very clear. I also put little Lauren Mallory in her place when she tried to argue that the movie was like much better because like Leonardo Decaprio was like in it. Yes i'm being serious she managed to fit the word like in a sentence at least 3 times. Alice just laughed along with the rest of the class while we watched Lauren turn 4 different shades of red. She glared at me for the rest of the class and whispered to her posse no doubt plotting revenge for being humiliated by the new girl.

When the bell finally rung Alice and I said our goodbyes and I made my way to calculus, after passing Jasper in the hall in which he took me in an empty classroom and passed me a flask filled with Jack Daniels- one of my favourite drinks. We managed to polish the whole thing off before the bell even rung and we were feeling pretty fucked up at that point. The golden retriever Mike from yesterday approached me yet again, begging me to let him take me out. I refused, again. He still walked away after winking at me, thinking I'm playing some sort of game with him, well he is surely mistaken.

Bitch face Stanley from yesterday stared me up and down. I was just daring her to open her fat mouth so I could just lay into her. She looked utterly ridiculous again today. Wearing some sort of jumpsuit that her saggy boobs were basically spilling out of matched (rather badly mind you) with a pair of hot pink high heels which were clearly some cheap knock off's since the heel was just about ready to snap from her body weight. I couldn't help but laugh at the site of the troll like girl named Jessica. She huffed and mumbled profanities under her breath.

When I heard the bell ring I was quite startled, I had managed to have a nap during calculus and was feeling very refreshed and still just as buzzed. I realized that I now had Bio with the fine piece of ass, Cullen. I stumbled more than a few times on my way to class but eventually I arrived, although nearly the whole class and teacher were already seated, including the sexpot.

I sashayed myself to my seat and sat down ignoring Edward completely. I could feel his eyes burning into me but I certainly wasn't going to be making the first move and he needed to know that.

I flicked my hair back letting my scent assault him and brushed my legs against his while I was getting my books set up. I felt him stiffen a little bit and let the bait sit. Sure enough no more than 2 minutes later he had started speaking to me.

He passed me a note. Wow. How very junior high of him.

_So Bella, I hope you brought your bloomers_

And why is that Edward?

_Oh I just heard you were trying out for cheerleading and I don't like to share _

Me neither, which is why I'm off limits to you 

_You say this now_

With that the conversation was over. I was a bit shocked to tell you the truth; he thinks I'm just going to throw myself at him. He has another thing coming. This fine ass doesn't jump threw fucking hoops for no one.

Half way through class I launched into my sexy scene. I turned in his direction and crossed my legs, flaunting my long, shapely pins. As soon as an opportunity presented itself I raised my hand to answer, purposely projecting my breasts. I answered in my most seductive sultry voice and noticed Edwards jaw had literally dropped. I was very happy once the bell rung.

I had just reached the front of the class room after everyone had already filed out when Edward grabbed my arm and leaned into me so I was pinned to the wall.

"So Bella, can I escort you to lunch, maybe you would like to come to my car, blaze up?" He breathed right into my ear.

I couldn't help the shivers that were running up and down my back.

I decided to play along in this little game.

"I don't know Edward, I think things might get to _hard_ if we're that close together, you know." I was running my fingers up and down his chest and saw his eyes roll back a little bit before he composed himself.

"Come on Bella, I'm sure I can handle it. And I don't know if you can tell, but things are already too hard." He pushed his pelvis forward so I could definitely feel the bulge that was there, and it certainly wasn't little.

I had to bite my lip to keep the moan from escaping my mouth.

That seemed to turn him on more, like I didn't already know that.

He pushed a little harder and I couldn't help but lean into him to increase the friction as I was now equally aroused.

"Are you _coming_ Bella." Ah damn him.

"Nope, sorry but I just don't think you could get the job done."

With that being said I winked and swayed my hips to the cafeteria.

I was a little late so of course everyone turned in my direction when the doors were opened. I gave my signature smile and strutted to my table.

"Bella, where have you been girl?" Rose asked me.

"Oh sorry guys I got caught up giving Edward Cullen blue balls."

The whole table burst out laughing. Emmett was pounding his fists on the table. He then turned to me and gave me the biggest grin ever.

"I think little Eddie has got himself a bit of a challenge."

"I don't think there's anything little about Eddie, what about you Bella?" Said a way to sexy voice in my ear.

Great, Edward had once again overheard me talking about him.

If I wasn't so sure of myself I would have been embarrassed, but I am so I didn't mind too much.

Just as I was about to respond the Stanley creature bounced over and propped herself on Edwards lap.

"I know for sure that Eddie isn't little!" Her voice screeched out. She then latched her face on Edwards neck sucking like there was no tomorrow.

She was vicious. I couldn't stop the next thing to come out my mouth if I tried.

"You do no you look like a dog who hasn't been given a bone for days, right Jess?"

The table started laughing so hard the whole cafeteria looked our way.

Emmett was crying and gave me a high five. Edward looked amused, the girls looked smug and Jasper seemed to be choking on his "coke" which we all knew was clearly JD. Jessica faced me and then I really started laughing, her face was tense and her jaw was clenched so tightly she looked like her face was going to fall off, which by now was purple.

We just continued to laugh until she walked away to her mob of skanks.

I was being congratulated by everyone but Edward whom I thought was strange considering I just saved him from getting slobbered on.

"What's the matter Eddie, do you want a napkin or something to wipe of the drool that's running down your neck?"

His jaw clenched before he responded, "I actually think I do."

This caused everyone to laugh harder but I passed him the napkin anyway cos I may be a bitch but hell I planned on hitting that sometime soon and I didn't want Jessica Stanley's dried up dribble on me.

"Bella!" a bunch of nasial voices said together.

"Hey girls!" I gave my best fake smile as Jessica Stanley and her clones glowered at me.

"Is there something I can help you with? I mean you have already marked your territory on Edward by doing something as equally disgusting as peeing on him, instead you chose to snack on Edwards neck to the point there was a river forming on his neck. So what can we do for you?" I smiled sweetly.

The boys including Edward were now clutching there sides from laughter. I handed Emmett a napkin and he began dabbing his eyes.

"Dude, are you hearing this shit" Jasper exclaimed then he kissed my cheek and knocked knuckles with me.

Rose and Alice were quick to stand to my sides looking equally fierce beside me.

"Listen, _Bella_, you may be thinking your all hot and basically the shit, but you aint. We are, we are the hottest and the most popularist girls here so you need to step aside and keep your mouth SHUT!" Lauren screeched at me.

I stepped up so I could feel her foul breath washing over me.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a piece of gum.

"First, you need to see a dentist about your breath I can barely freaking breathe, but until then this will have to do," I shoved the gum in her gaping mouth and pushed her jaw close.

"Second, don't you dare tell me what to do, and third are you serious. Have you not looked in a mirror you looked like a god damn Barbie doll that got chewed by a dog and then spat back out. More than once!" I stepped closer to her letting my rage overtake me.

"And Fourth, YOU are the one who needs to BACK. THE. FUCK. UP. Before you get a BEAT DOWN!" I all but screamed in her face. I notice a few of her friends cower down in fear and go back to there table.

There was now only Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Tanya and Kate left.

They all looked shocked and scared. But no, Lauren didn't no when to stop.

She laughed! That bitch laughed.

"Bella, don't be jealous because you aren't me. Seriously I know your like not very pretty and stuff but like that's not my fault."

I punched her. Clocked her right in the nose. Blood was gushing out and her friends stepped back and looked at me in horror.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!"

"Yeah, looks like your due for another new one, whats your count now LOZ?"

"UGHHH!"

She screamed and ran out of the room the rest of her tribe running after her looking like a bunch of ducks waddling around,

Rose and Alice hugged me and told me how great I was. The boys swarmed me and enveloped me in huge hugs while Edward came and whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't mind if you got all territorial over me. Since you probably just scared all my girls away looks like its just you for now."

He winked and grabbed his bag.

I realised the bell must have rung so I grabbed my stuff as well and went with Alice and Rose to Spanish.

Everyone would either smile hugely when I walked past or cringe in fear.

It was quite amusing.

2nd day hear and some poor girl had already experienced a BBD. I can tell you right now, it won't be the last either.

Bella Swan has officially fucked up Forks High, and she loves it.

* * *

**AN: How did you like that? Sorry I haven't updated in a little while I promise there will be another one by the end of the week. Remember to review to let me know what I'm doing right and wrong. Also feel free to give me ideas of what you may like to have featured in this story. REVIEW!**


	4. One Week of Danger

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks.**

* * *

"Come on baby we can belong.

Please don't you spoil it

Don't state what's wrong.

Let's get together,

And get it on.

Let's get these clothes off before i'm gone."

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**BPOV**

The rest of the day was a blur, mainly because I was still running on my high from both the Grey Goose and putting Lauren and her minions in their place.

Before I knew it Alice and Rose were dragging me to the bathrooms to change into our cheer outfits.

Once we deemed ourselves appropriate we made our way down to the tryouts. To my surprise and utter delight the guys had football practice right next to us.

We were the last people to arrive and the group immediately silenced. Obviously people paid attention to our little lunch time performance.

"Alright ladies, most of you have either tried out and weren't good enough or have been on the squad before. I don't care if you were on it last year you're still trying out as equals to those newbie's. Let's start with the basic Spartans cheer." Rose spoke strongly.

Everyone instantly got into there positions and began. Alice and Rose knew I was better than any of these amateurs so I got to judge with them. I think anyone knew better than to question why I wasn't trying out. Intimidated. Good, they should be.

I bit my lip trying to hold back the laughter that was willing to explode any second from watching these bimbos. There were seriously 5 girls that could actually work it. I felt sorry for the poor sod's for wasting there time.

After Kate dropped Angela when she tried to boost her Rose had finally had enough.

"OK STOP RIGHT NOW!"

She pointed to Kate and bellowed, "You, go away, you're a DEFINITE NO!"

Kate looked shocked and turned bright red as she tried to squeak out an excuse.

I stood there and watched it all unfold highly amused, as by the looks of it so did Alice.

Rose was a force you didn't want to reckon with.

Rose called for a time out for the girls to learn the new cheer and us three went and sat on the bleachers.

I noticed from where we sat we had quite the view of the football team which now seemed to be split in two teams, skins and shirts.

Edward Cullen was a skin. The boy was sex on legs. I had to bite my lip to stop the moan from coming out as he bent over and picked up a bottle of water and squirted it on his face. I watched the droplets run down his face onto his torso which was sporting a very impressive six pack; it continued its course down his prominent v lines and stopped. I shamelessly ogled him as he ran back into the game and became involved in tackles. At one stage he and Jasper ended up tangled together and I was becoming very aroused.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him and I didn't know how long I sat there.

Eventually I felt a pang on my cheek. I looked up to see Rose and Alice standing there laughing so hard they were crying.

Finally they composed themselves and spoke.

"Bella, maybe next time we should bring you a bib. You looked like you wanted to eat him."

"What are you talking about, eat who?"

I tried to put up a façade but failed miserably.

"Oh shut up you whore. Alice and I both watched as you eye fucked the shit out of him."

Ok Rose totally called me out.

"I'm sorry, but can you blame me. The guy is a living sin."

"Damn right he is. Imagine if he caught you eyeballing him like that. The last thing he needs is an ego boost by the new hot piece of ass everyone wants a bit of."

I nodded my head still unable to string a sentence together.

The boys were finishing up and Alice dragged me down from the bleachers.

"Come on we need to go tell these whores the verdict." Rose instructed.

We strutted over to the group and Rose ordered them to perform the last routine for us.

I was shocked; there was actually some improvement from the last dance.

Rose thanked them for coming once they were finished and told them the list will be up by lunch tomorrow.

After everyone cleared out we headed over to the boys.

I tried to avoid eye contact with the Adonis but failed miserably.

He had that annoyingly sexy smirk on his face as if he knew what happened before.

Rose and Alice both attached themselves to their respective partners while Edward and I stared at each other.

Ok, so we were eye fucking the shit out of each other.

I broke first.

"Skankward."

"Isabella."

Oh he was mean. The sound of my name rolling of his tongue did things to my lady parts.

"How was try outs?"

"They were okay; most of these girls are hopeless but meh, Alice, Rose and I more than make up for it." I flashed him a grin.

"I don't doubt that." He looked me up and down before raising an eye brow and asking, "So are you wearing your spandex?"

I decided to toy with him because why the hell wouldn't I.

"Actually Edward, I decided to forgo underwear altogether." I purred at him and gave him a wink.

He groaned. Loudly.

This unfortunately put an end to the playful banter slash foreplay as the rest of the group snapped out of whatever daze they were in.

"What's up with you Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, _Emmie_!"

"Ok, whatever dude, me and Rosie are going to roll. Peace."

Alice and I both gave Rose a kiss and hug and they left.

The rest of us said our goodbyes and made our way to the lot. Alice and Jasper reached the Porsche and left leaving just me and Edward. Alone.

All alone.

The air around us was basically crackling with tension as we made our way through the car park.

We got to my car first and both stood there looking at each other intently.

Waiting to see what would happen and who would initiate it.

Edward came up right in front of me so we were nearly touching.

He stood there staring before he began to lean down, unable to control my body I found myself leaning up and there was no space between our bodies, our lips were nearly touching, barely crushing when he turned to my ear and whispered.

"Sleep tight Isabella."

With that he walked away and I stood there breathing heavily not knowing what was going on.

Eventually I pulled myself together and got into the car.

Once I got home I spent a good hour preparing the perfect outfit to get Edward back for tonight.

I've never been so excited for school.

~*~

I looked at my reflection and was immensely happy for 8.00 on a Friday morning.

Taking one last look at myself I beamed. Sexy doesn't even come close to this shit.

I had on a white button down shirt, with the top 3 buttons undone with my black lacy bra peaking out. A plaid micro mini skirt barley covering anything. Mary Jane black peep toe heels. I was wearing a loosely done up tie which was resting between my ample cleavage. My make up was sultry. I had smoky eyes and pink pouty lips with a hint of blush to play up my cheeks. My hair fell in loose waves, basically looking like a good case of sex hair. To complete the look I had glasses. Square black frames.

I pulled off the whole hot school thing quite nicely. Edward was going to flip. Well, actually every boy would, but mainly Edward.

When I got to school I sat in the car and pretended to text waiting a few minutes till the parking lot was full with students.

I slowly exited and just stood leaning on my car with my legs crossed. Nearly everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me.

Happy with myself I grabbed my bag and strutted to where my friends were.

I kept my eyes ahead and pretended I didn't know the whole of Forks high was watching me.

When I got to my group I could see Edward staring lustfully at me, eyeing my up and down and licking his lips. I also saw him adjust himself a few times.

Finally Emmett blew his load and started guffawing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, always a fucking drama when you leave the house isn't it. You really do no how to shake up a little ol' town don't cha."

"Fucking-A I do Em!"

Jasper laughed and joined in, "Bella, you are every mans walking wet dream right now."

I felt pure satisfaction as I shrugged and replied with, "Well, I aim to please."

Eventually the bell went and the group stopped there discussion and began to walk to class.

I stood with Edward waiting for some sort of acknowledgment of how I looked.

He walked over to me in 2 long strides and put his hands on my hips, he started rubbing my sides up and down slowly and staring at me.

I put my hands around his neck and pulled his head level with mine.

We stayed like that for whole of 3 seconds before it was too much for him and he pulled my head to his roughly and crushed his lips to mine.

Our lips moved together at a frenzied pace and I felt his tongue seeking mine.

I opened my mouth further and our tongues began to work together. I moaned at the contact which caused him to groan and pull my body flush with his.

Our hips came into contact and I couldn't help myself when I started grinding myself into his very prominent errection.

That was obviously Edwards undoing because within 2 seconds I found myself being turned around and slammed into a car door.

I pushed myself off the ground and wrapped my legs around Edwards's waist.

We were dry humping in the school parking lot for quite some time before I came to my senses and realized I had to stop this if I wanted to continue with my fun.

I pulled away and dropped my legs from Edward's waist, making sure when I slid down I hit all the right places.

He groaned and grabbed my hips again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to class silly." I said whilst looking up from my lashes.

Edward shut his eyes and opened them again.

"No. We're skipping."

"Eddie, I wouldn't want to get in trouble and be known as a bad girl, now would I?" I purred at him.

"Oh I think with that outfit they will figure that out themselves."

To prove his point he ran his fingers up my inner thighs which were barley covered by my scrap of a skirt.

I bit back a moan, kissed his cheek and began to walk away.

I turned back and saw him standing upright (all of him) and called back, "See you at lunch Eddie, save me a seat; I may have to sit on your lap so people don't know just how happy you are to see me."

I didn't wait for his response I walked to my class and waited for next period which was history with Jasper.

Eventually I was seated and waiting for Jazz and his many flasks.

Not even a minute after he sat down he was passing me the JD under the desk.

I couldn't help but laugh. He was ridiculous but I loved him.

A few swigs and a lesson later I was making my way to lunch with Jaspers arm around my shoulders.

When we walked into the cafeteria several people looked up and checked me out. I smirked and strutted over to our table.

Everyone else was already there.

"So Bells, have you made anyone cream themselves yet?" Ah Emmett you crude boy.

I was about to say something witty back but I was beaten by Jasper.

"Holy shit Em, you have no idea. She nearly gave old man Matthews a heart attack he took one look at her and broke into a sweat. Spent the whole lesson stuttering and stumbling. Fucking hilarious."

The table broke into a fit of laughter.

I was seated across from Edward and decided to take advantage of this.

I started to run my foot up and down his leg. I started at his calves and eventually made my way to his inner thighs.

He sucked in a breath and continued with his conversation.

When I began to press down on his crotch he started breathing heavily and clutched his hands into fists.

Em wacked his head and asked if he was choking to which he forced a laugh.

"No I'm not Em, but hell it would be the best way to go."

Em gave him a puzzled look clearly not knowing what he was talking about and returned to his conversation.

My foot went back to his crotch and I just left it there which apparently wasn't enough for Eddie.

He grabbed my foot and started moving it over his lap before I had the willpower to pull away.

The boy was going to have an earth shattering case of blue balls if this kept up.

After lunch finished we all packed up and went to our classes.

I learnt nothing because my perverted teaches couldn't string a sentence when I so much as looked there way.

I was a very powerful girl.

We all made plans to go to some party at a jock named James' house tonight.

Alice, Rose and I were getting ready at Alice's then leaving with the boys to go to the party.

As soon as I got home I wrote a note for Charlie and packed myself a bag.

As soon as I walked into Alice's house I was dragged upstairs by the little monster herself.

I yelled out a hello to the boys and made my way to Alice's very own beauty parlor.

We all started on each others make up first.

Alice wad first and had the whole peaches and cream theme going on. She had minimal foundation with prominent blush to emphasize her cheekbones. Her eyes were coated with pink eye shadow and brown eye liner.

Her lashes were coated with mascara making her eyes pop.

Her lips were covered in a strawberry gloss making them a bubblegum pink. She looked stunning.

Rose was next in line and looked like a vixen. She had brown eye shadow with gold in the corners of each eye. Her eyes were lined with brown and she too had thick lashes playing up her baby blue eyes.

She had bronze cheeks and her lips were coated in a clear gloss.

Finally it was my turn and I went for my usual sultry, sexy look.

They put black eye shadow on my lids and drew black on the top and bottom of my eye lids. I had several coats of mascara to make my lashes look extremely long and a hint of blush on my cheeks. We decided on ruby red lipstick for my lips to spice things up from my usual look.

I looked fantastic.

Next we did our hair.

Alice ended up with her usually styled crop pixie cut into curls with a side part. Rose straightened her stunning blonde locks and pulled her bangs into a plait that went around her head. She looked like a goddess.

My hair was straightened for once and we gave it mass volume.

An hour and several bottles of hairspray later we were ready to get dressed.

We each chose our outfits and got dressed.

Alice wore a very tight black mini dress which zipped up the middle. She teamed this with sky high black heels and a few silver bracelets.

Rosalie was put into a red dress with a plunging neck line. It bunched up at the bottom and rested mid thigh. She was in silver Jimmy Choo's with a red buckle.

I was wearing a black sequin dress which hugged my figure perfectly and stopped just past my ass.

I was wearing high heeled black boots which stopped just before my knees.

We took one last look at each other and laughed.

It was ridiculous how we looked. We looked utterly scandalous.

We grinned at each other and made our way down the stairs.

The boys heard us coming and each stood up. Once they saw us I could barley contain my laughter.

Emmett stopped mid walk and stood there with his mouth open.

Jasper gulped and skulled half a bottle of Grey Goose.

Edward fell of his chair and stayed down.

It was going to be a long night and I couldn't wait to see what happened next.

* * *

**AN: Thank you everyone for your support. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'm in my last year of school and don't really have that much time. I promise to have another update by next weekend. Review please!**


	5. Melodies and Desires

**AN: Firstly, I wanted to begin with a huge apology to all of my readers. I am so terribly sorry for the massive wait for an update. The end of the year was really hectic trying to finish all my school work and organise my graduation and I was just really stressed out and had the worst case of writers block. I have a lot of free time now so I would like to think that I would be updating frequently and really get this story going.**

**Once again I am incredibly sorry and really appreciate everyone's patience.**

"You'll be the rythm and I'll be the beat  You'll be the rythm and I'll be the beat  Then I'll be the rythm and you'll be the beat  And love, the shoreline, where you and I meet  Love is the harmony  Desire is the key  Love is a symphony  Come sing some with me"

**Chapter Five:**

**BPOV**

By the time the boys finally got themselves together we were already in the cab. Emmett, Rose and Jasper were in the middle row, Alice was in the front and myself and Cullen were in the back. He was yet to say anything and was just sitting there staring at me. The tension in the air was palpable.

The car was filled with chatter, except for us. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and started our banter.

"So, Edward. Are you ever going to stop licking your lips long enough to say anything?"

He smirked at me and gave me one more long, heated glance before he replied. "Oh Swan, if I said anything that was going through my mind at the moment we wouldn't make it to the party."

Yep. This is going to be a long night.

We eventually arrived at the party. The front deck was filled with people stumbling around and laughing. It actually looked like a pretty decent party and I was looking forward to getting my drink on with my new friends.

We all piled out of the cab and made our way through the throngs of drunken teenagers and headed to the bar. On the way there we socialized and chatted with people we knew and went out the back. Emmett and Rosalie ditched us and went to play a game of beer pong while the rest of us passed our flasks around. By the time our drinks were gone I was feeling sufficiently buzzed and was in a great mood.

The black eyed peas came on and Alice dragged me to the dance floor. We were in the middle of everyone and were making both the guys and girls sweat with every grind of our hips. After a few songs we had nearly everyone's attention especially since Rose joined us as well. I looked over my shoulder for a second and that was all it took to send a wave of heat my way. Edward was standing near the door eyes completely focused on me and the way I was moving. I turned around to face him fully and danced just for him. I was moving my body and running my hands all over me. He just stood there and eye fucked the everloving shit out of me.

He made his way over to me but was intercepted by Jess the mess halfway. She began to do what I'm sure what she thought was a seductive dance on him as she began to lick his neck. I watched as she trailed her hands all over her body while he grimaced and I decided to step in. I pushed Jessica out of the way and put my back to Edward as I begun to push into him as he pulled me back. I had forgotten all about her until I heard her screeching voice.

"What the fuck are you doing with my Eddie? You little slut."

I was about to shut her up but Edward spoke first, "Listen Jessica, so I let you blow me a few times, that does not mean you are my girlfriend. Get a fucking grip, and don't fucking call me Eddie you insignificant little whore."

After he said that I just couldn't stop myself from reaching out and pulling his face to mine and crushed our lips together. We began kissing roughly and grinding all over each other and after a while I couldn't take it any more I was so worked up and hadn't had a release since before Forks. I pulled away and left the dance floor to get a drink from the kitchen but found myself being slammed into the counter from behind. I could smell him before I could see him. _Sun, Sex, Sand. _He was everywhere and I was drowning. I could feel his hard length pushing into my ass and couldn't stop myself from pushing back.

He spun me around and the look in his eyes ended the teasing we had been doing up until now. I gave him the most lustful look I could muster and skimmed his body as I brushed along every inch of him as I walked by and headed straight towards the front door and sure enough no more than 2 minutes later he was swinging me around and carrying me to the side of house and pushing me into the wall. I don't know who moved first, but suddenly I was in his arms with my bare legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms wound around his neck. We met each other in a hard kiss that was tongue, teeth and just rough. I was moaning and grinding and his hands were grabbing my ass as he pulled me further into him.

"Edward" I was panting. He tangled his hands into my hair and we kissed harder and started nipping at each other's lips. I cried out loud, louder than I ever have before and dug my fingers into his shoulders as a silent request for more. More what I don't know, it just wasn't enough. We finally pulled back from each other reluctantly and stared at each other, gauging the others reactions.

I had never felt so alive. It was as if every nerve in her body was suddenly waking up and Edward knew just where to touch her, and how hard. I felt like I was burning up and all I could think of was how good it would feel when he was finally inside of me.

"More," I whimpered.

He nodded, breathing hard, and pulled away to yank my dress up. His fingers slipped into my folds.

I opened my eyes just in time to watched Edward's fingers fumble with the button of his jeans and yank his boxers down.

I brushed my hand over the now prominent bulge. Edward stiffened and I heard his breathing stop. I glanced up at his face and this time placed my palm flat against it.

"Fuck, Bella," he hissed, moving his hips to increase the pressure.

trail descended down until it disappeared in a thicker patch of hair. His shorts were around his ankles and I felt my breathing quicken in anticipation of seeing him. He was big. By far the biggest she had ever had.

I reached up and touched him, running my fingertip down his length.

I did it again, then closed my fist around him and slid up and down his length. Edward grunted each time I reached the base of his shaft, where I squeezed softly. After another moment of torture, he pushed my hand away and ripper her panties off.

"I can't wait any longer," he groaned, his dick rubbing against my clit.

The yard here was dark and fucking cold, but that wasn't stopping us. He slammed my hands above my head on the wall and we both moaned,

"God please fuck me, Edward."

With a shudder from both of us, He pushed into me. "We need to be quiet," I managed to groan a yes as he pulled out and slammed back into me. My head lolled onto his shoulder and my breaths were coming in sharp pants. One of his hands was holding me tightly between the house and my his, He let his free hand wander to my nipples, pulling and tweaking them through my dress until I was moaning his name quietly like he knew I would.

His head turned toward my neck until his tongue found my ear, seeking the spot that made me cry out for him. My deep moans set me off and he pounded into me at an increased speed, my muscles were clenching around him wildly as I approached the edge.

"Bella, look at me," he gasped, so near ecstasy that he could barely stand. His eyes met mine and our mouths crashed together. My lips couldn't stand to be away from his anymore. He sucked on my tongue for a second and then bit down on my bottom lip and I was gone, taking him down with me. My body pressed heavily into the side of my house as he kept pounded until he released into me. We finally collapsed onto each other and he lowered me onto my feet, his legs too shaky to hold me anymore.

He laughed breathlessly and I laughed with him as we adjusted our clothing. "Fucking amazing, Edward. I really needed that."

He just smirked at me.

"So I thought you were immune to my good looks Swan."

"Oh fuck off Cullen, I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. This was a one time thing. Plus it got Jessicunt off your back didn't it."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled as we walked back inside.

We went back to our friends a lot less tense. And like I said, it was a long night.

AN: Again VERY sorry!


End file.
